summer love
by shorthairgodess
Summary: Yami has finally got his own body and his first time at an amusement park leads to the best summer ever. Warning! All characters extremely out of character at least once in this fic. Yami occasionally wears glasses and has panic attacks, Seto likes cute things, yuugi is mature and looks after people, Anzu likes scary movies, and Mokuba doesn't get kidnapped! slash yy/sk and ym/a
1. amusement park

A/n: this is a little of shoot I made, the characters are a little customized so no anger okay?

This is a set up chapter for a seto/yami fic so no likey no readey

Yugioh fanfic: at the amusement park

Yami sat looking blankly at the letter he had just been handed. He didn't know quite what to make of it. Since he had gotten his own body the Muto family pasted him off as yuugi's cousin from Egypt, that was all well and good but he was still not all there, so to speak. Once receiving his own body he found that modern life was confusing. Letters was not one of the things he had learned from yuugi during his time in the millennium puzzle.

"What do you have there?" asked yuugi as he walked in the door.

"Grandfather handed it to me saying it was from some kind of contest…" Yami said still a little of kilter.

Yuugi nodded. "Grandpa entered us in a contest a few weeks ago saying that now that your free you should be able to go have fun but he has no money to take us, so he found a contest, you seem to have won."

All Yami said to this was a raised eyebrow accompanied by a little pull at the letter.

"Here let me open it." Yuugi did so and began to read it allowed. "Congratulations Yami Muto you have won the opportunity to spend a day at an amusement park with four of your friends and a mystery celebrity who you will meet at a later date." Yuugi handed the letter back. "That's pretty cool, you should be excited."

"What's an amusement park?" Yami asked.

"I'm not really sure how to explain it; you'll just have to see. So who are you going to invite?" yuugi asked.

Yami looked at him as if it was obvious. "You, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda of course."

Yuugi nodded in satisfaction,"good to hear it. Now let's get to school."

Later at school…

"What you won the all pass contest! I only entered seventeen times!" Jonouchi shouted out raged. It was lunch time and the class was mostly empty any ways.

Yami nodded. "Yep and I'm taking you all along." Anzu did a silent cheer in the back ground.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Honda said hugging Yami happily. The ex-pharaoh attempted to push him off but was unsuccessful when Jonouchi joined in. Yami huphed and begrudgingly folded his arms. Yuugi just laughed.

This conversation caught the attention of Seto Kaiba who was sitting in the usual back corner of the room.

"So when is this thing suppose to happen." Jonouchi asked after releasing Yami.

"Next Saturday." Yami answered as he smoothed his shirt. "Now honestly, what's an amusement park?"

"You'll just have to see." Anzu said with a barley hidden smile.

Kaiba sighed and returned to his book. This was just fantastic.

On the long awaited day…

The group met at the game shop. Yuugi had spent all morning trying to convince Yami to ware at least a little sunscreen but was largely us successful.

"Hey guys." Yuugi greeted as the other three arrived. "I don't think Yami is to happy right now he's still mad we didn't tell him what an amusement park is."

"Thanks for the warning." Jonouchi said with his usual off handed way of thinking.

Anzu walked casually up to Yami as he sat in his favorite chair reading. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I guess," he mumbled and set down his book and removing his reading glasses. "Im not really sure about this, but you all seem excited so I suppose I should as well."

"That's the sprit!" Jonouchi said as he threw one arm around Yami's shoulders.

"Alright, they said a car would come to pick us up here and bring us to the park. We will meet the celebrity there and Yami will pair up with them for the rides, we'll split off accordingly." Yuugi explained. "Does every body have sunscreen and water bottles?" all of his friends nodded.

A few minutes later a large limousine pulled up in front of the house. "Now that's what I call riding in style!" Honda said excitedly.

They all piled in and drove off to the pre-designated location. The four best friends of all time entertained casual conversation and Yami repositioned his glasses and continued to read. Not much caught Yami's attention other than games, competitive sport, books and the occasional TV show.

They finally drove into view of the rides that the park held. The group began to chatter excitedly. Yami looked up over his glasses. "What are those?" he asked confusedly.

"Those are the rides." Honda explained.

Yami didn't bother to ask any thing else knowing he either wouldn't understand or find out soon.

The car stopped just outside the front gates and they all piled out. "This is so cool we have the whole place to our selves!" Jonouchi shouted. Honda laughed and grabbed him around the shoulders.

"Thanks so much Yami!" Anzu said with a squeal. Yami smiled, he was glad to see all of his friends so happy, even if he didn't understand why quite yet.

"Welcome Yami and friends," Said a tall thin man wearing the parks uniform, there where two others next to him, "glad you could make it Kaiba should be here shortly."

Jonouchi paused in his dance. "Ah, so the all powerful Kaiba is our escort today." He chuckled. "Wonder how he got roped into doing some thing like this."

"Bet with my younger brother." Kaiba said causing Jonouchi to jump. "He said I couldn't be nice to five random people for a whole day."

Since the duel city torment and the arrival of Yami Kaiba was a little less obsessive and they were almost civil toward each other.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow over at Yami, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Oh," Yami said as he pulled them off, he had forgotten about them for the moment. "They're just for reading, and I don't really need them any way, they just help."

"Alright then, let's go." Kaiba said leading the group though the parks entrance.

The entrance was large and surrounded by lights and game booths, in the center there was a large fountain. It was meant for kids to play in, it had no pool at the bottom and could be mistaken for an elaborate piece of decoration until the water jets showed them selves.

Yami was to busy looking around to notice that he was standing right in the center of the fountain. "Hey Yami you may want to get out of there!" Jonouchi warned but too late.

The water jets converged on Yami who let out a little surprised squeak. He got totally drenched. Yuugi couldn't help but die laughing. Yami shot him a deadly glare as he attempted to wipe water away from his eyes.

Anzu laughed and jumped though the water jets, also getting soaked. All but Kaiba followed her lead.

Kaiba watched from the edge as the four tried to drench each other. Yami walked over to the edge and sulked like a wet cat, he was trying to wring out the water from his hair and Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle at his misfortune.

"Shut up." Yami muttered.

It was an odd sight to see his usual formidable opponent like this. Kaiba had accepted long ago that he was obsessed with Yami, even though he pretended not to believe that he was the sprit of the puzzle it kind of made since, so when Yami showed up at school one day he just accepted it.

"Have you ever been to an amusement park before?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

Yami shook his wet head. "No, they wouldn't even tell me what it was."

"Why didn't you just Google it?"

"Since I almost blew up the micro wave I haven't been allowed to touch anything with out super vision." Yami admitted rather unhappily.

Kaiba looked down at his rival. His hair was already sticking up as usual and now he was pulling at his skin tight shirt to no avail. Yami growled unhappily and let it stay as it was.

"Come on guys lets move on." He said commanding attention from his friends; they listened and exited the fountain. Yuugi promptly hugged Yami causing his less wet clothes to return to soaked. "Yuugi!" he wined.

"Whatever, lets go on a roller coaster!" yuugi said grabbing his friend by the hand and pulling him in the direction of the ride.

"What's a roller coaster?" Yami asked.

Jonouchi grinned, "You'll see." Yami hated that answer.

The white roller coaster was the oldest at the park and largely made out of wood. It was also a good one to start out on. The seats went two by two so they spit up accordingly, Jonouchi and Honda, Anzu and yuugi, and Kaiba and Yami.

"You two take the front!" yuugi instructed, "It's a good place for beginners."

"We call back!" Honda said as he slid into his seat.

Anzu and yuugi took the second seat to the back. Kaiba slid off his ever present white trench coat and hung it over a bar. He was wearing a black turtle neck with the sleeves cut off and his regular black jeans underneath. He took the front far seat and Yami sat down uneasily in the one next to him.

The employees moved into position. "Please pull your lap bars down to rest comfortably on your lap." He instructed. They all did as they were told.

Yami looked at said lap bar a little confused and Kaiba had to show him how to do it. Ironically the bar didn't come all the way down to his lap, he was too small.

"Don't worry Yami, it doesn't fit me either." Yuugi shouted at him.

The two other employees checked all the safety restraints then signaled to the one controlling the coaster. Once the machine roared to life Yami jumped a little bit.

"You're sure jumpy to day." Kaiba said earning a glare from his rival.

"I'm dignified no matter what you say." He said looking striate forward as they were pulled along the track to the top of the hill. "So what's supposed to happen?" he said as the ascended.

"Well we get to the top then we drop." Kaiba said shortly. Yami paled slightly and Kaiba pretended not to notice.

Once the car did drop down the hill Yami freaked out. "ohmyholyfreakingcrap." He said in a shrill panicked voice Kaiba right out laughed at him.

The other four hollered and screamed. It sounded like they were having fun. Once the ride ended they all scrambled out onto the platform and Kaiba retrieved his coat.

"So what did you think?" Honda asked Yami.

"That was awesome, can we do it again?" Yami said, he was a bit apprehensive at the start but he had always loved an adrenaline rush.

"Thought you would. " Yuugi said with a self satisfied smile. "Let's see what other rides are out there. " Yami nodded and they headed off.

They pasted a game booth, Kaiba could tell without even looking that Yami would want to stop and try his hand at it. "Hey guys, what's this?" Yami said absent mindly reaching out and tugging at the nearest person who just so happened to be Kaiba.

"It's a game; if you win you get to keep the prize." Yuugi said simply. Kaiba could tell that he often had to explain things to Yami, possibly on a daily basis. "Do you want to try?"

Yami nodded, an employee with a name tag reading Gary took his place. "Alright all you have to do is get one ring over the bottle." Gary explained as he handed the pharaoh the ring.

Yami threw the ring and got one in his first try. "Well that's the king of games for you." Jonouchi said like he wasn't even surprised.

"Okay what prize do you want?" Gary asked.

"The pink one." Yami said pointing to a large stuffed bear. Gary got it down for him and Yami hugged it. The animal was nearly as large as he was it made him look like a child. "His name shall be pochii." Yami announced.

Kaiba had to suppress a blush. That could have been the cutest thing he had ever seen. He didn't advertise the fact but he loved the adorable ness of random objects.

"Okay what shall we do next?" Yami asked his friends.

"That one!" Anzu said pointing at a large coaster that had two loops and a really tall hill.

"Yeah!" shouted the boys in unison.

One of the other employees named shelly walked up to Yami. "Would you like me to hold that for you sir?"

"No thank you, miss." Yami said and followed his friends.

At the platform Yami placed pochii next to Kaiba's coat and hopped on to the car in the very front. Kaiba sat down next to him, "pochii, really? You do know that's a dogs name right?"

"Yeah well it's spelled differently so it doesn't count." Yami informed him matter of factly.

Kaiba didn't have time to point out that spelling didn't matter as the ride started up. The hill on this one was taller than the white roller coaster. Flags were mounted on the side of the track.

Kaiba could hear Yami reciting the names of the corresponding countries as they pasted them, "united kingdom, united states, France, Mexico, Germany, and Japan." Kaiba smiled a bit.

They finally reached the top and they shot down the hill and went back up to the loops. This time Yami didn't freak he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Kaiba couldn't help but laugh.

Once they got off Yami hugged pochii and gracefully danced over to a ride that was playing loud music. The others danced with him. Kaiba could tell they were all just being silly. It was the first time in a long time he could smile, even without Mokuba there. They boarded the ride; they all sat in separate seats this time to avoid the affects of the inertia from the fast spinning of the ride.

Once they got off yuugi was wobbly and nearly fell over. Luckily Anzu caught him, every body was so happy. Finally Kaiba gave in and played along with them, but not without the occasional snide comment.

"Alright so yuugi chose a ride, then Anzu and then I did, Jonouchi! You have been selected to pick the next ride!" Yami said with a point in his direction.

"The spiny one over there." The blonde said, said ride was basically little cages on a star shaped back.

"I think ill sit out on this one." Yuugi said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Jonouchi shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Alright, how does this one work?" Yami asked Kaiba once they were seated in the cage.

"It spins vertically and we can spin out cage around so we can flip around in circles." Kaiba explained, he had gotten use to the constant explanations. "If we lean forward and rock back it swings like so." He demonstrated.

Once the ride began to move Kaiba managed to flip it around and Yami was laughing so hard he started to cry. Apparently he liked this ride. Kaiba smiled, he was doing that a lot to day.

"Sweet, my turn now." Honda said once the ride ended. "Let's ride the swings."

"Do you need swings explained to you?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

Yami was still recovering from the laughter and he simply shook his head. "I wanna do that one again later."

The swings were basically basket seats attached to a large spinning pillar of awesome ness. It made them all feel as if they were flying.

"alright, so now I think its Kaiba's turn to pick." Anzu said.

Kaiba had been thinking about what he would want to ride but nothing came to mind. "How about we play laser tag instead?" he could have sworn the eyes of the party light up with excitement.

"They have that here?!" Jonouchi asked. Kaiba just nodded.

"Okay, what is laser tag?" Yami said trying to grab the attention back to him.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Kaiba said.

The laser tag arena wasn't the best in the whole world, certainly not the best Kaiba had ever played on, but it was fairly big.

"Are we doing teams or free for all?" yuugi asked.

"Teams then free for all." Kaiba said. "I call Yami."

The response he got was a corous of no fairs. "Fine but its all of us verses you two." Jonouchi said.

"Fine with me, I've got the king of games." He said with a smirk.

"So, what's the point of the game?" Yami asked.

"You shoot them in the chest, and don't get shot."

"Rules?"

"Not many"

"So, hostages, spawn kills, sneak attacks?" Yami asked.

"Yep and any thing else you can think of." Things like this made Kaiba remember the reason why he only fought with Yami during games, because he was dam scary when he was focused.

The buzzer sounded and the game started. Yami was moving fast and low. Kaiba followed suit.

Jonouchi was slightly panicked he had once made the mistake of challenging Yami to a first person shooter, the speed which Yami learned was frightening, he had been playing that game since he was little but Yami completely decimated him and won. He feared a repeat.

The room was dark and he could barly focus. Yuugi, Honda and anzu were around him some where, but he could feel eyes on him. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye but he was to late, yami was right there. He was dead.

Yami's creep laughter echoed though the arena, Honda could hear him. He was hiding in a corner, he had all of the entrances and exits covered there was no way he was going down.

"Player one yellow down, thirty seconds to respawn." Said the voice over. Player one yellow was Jonouchi, "player three yellow down thirty seconds to respawn." That was Anzu.

There was a scream, "player four yellow down thirty seconds to respon." Yuugi.

"Kaiba you freaking scared me!" yuugi shouted.

Kaiba just laughed. He moved on to his next target, he wanted to shoot the mutt just once. Yami popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello," He said quietly. "Jonouchi squeaks when you shoot him." He grinned and ran off.

"Thank heaven your on my team." Kaiba muttered and continued on his way.

After the game Yami had the most points and yuugi the least. Kaiba was a close second as expected; he only lost by about twenty points.

Yami laughed. "Anzu you screamed so hard that last time."

Her response was a playful punch on the shoulder. "Let's never do that again." Jonouchi said he was still pail "I was fearing for my life."

The other four nodded in agreement. "Wanna go swimming?" Honda suggested.

The parks pool was large; it had three slides, a current pool, and two diving boards. "cool." Yami said. "I wanna try that one first." He pointed at the largest slide.

"Alright come on." Jonouchi said.

Kaiba found nice relaxing place to sit on an inter tube in the shade. He almost fell asleep he was so relaxed that was until his flotation device was upturned by Yami.

"Hey!" Yami laughed and swam away, or attempted to, Kaiba reached out and grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him backwards.

He pulled him out of the water and Yami splashed him, Kaiba retaliated by dunking him and before they knew what happened it turned into an all out war.

After leaving the pool they got cotton candy, Yami thought it was spider webs at first until Kaiba all but forced him to eat some.

Soon it was Anzu's turn to choose the next ride. "The love tunnel." She said it all mushy like causing all five of her companions to look uncomfortable.

"no." Kaiba said and that was the end of that, she chose the rocket instead.

"Okay so this ride shoots you up to the top then drops you really fast. " Kaiba explained. Yami looked really uncertain.

"I don't think I want to do this…" he didn't have enough time to protest because they were flung up and dropped. Yami screamed.

Once they were on solid ground again it was obvious Yami was having a small panic attack.

Yuugi ran up to him, "breathe in breathe out. Calm down you're fine, nothing to worry about." He was acting like this happens every day.

"Does this happen often?" Kaiba asked more than a little surprised.

Jonouchi nodded. "This happened the first time he rode a bus and he has constant nightmares."

With in minutes Yami was calmed back down and looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry guys." He was hugging his large bear again.

"Its fine lets pause for lunch." Kaiba said in a voice he usually reserved for Mokuba. He could see the surprise on Jonouchi's and yuugi's faces but nobody else seemed to notice.

Yami nodded. "Alright."

They had hamburgers and corndogs for lunch. "Can we have dessert?" Yami asked. He had gotten back his composure.

"Yeah, I have just the thing," Jonouchi announced, "funnel cakes!"

"Nothing should be this good!" Yami said as he ate them.

Now that Kaiba thinks back at it that was the moment that he knew that he was in love with Yami, the way he acted out of game play was so in depth and so utterly human, he could tell Yami felt every thing so deeply. He knew at the minute, with Yami surrounded by his friends with powered sugar on his nose, he knew he was in love and he really didn't care what the world said about it.

They all headed to the arcade, Yami found a motor cycle game and tried it out. Needless to say he won. They rode a ride called the samurai, Yami laughed like he did on the spinner. They played all day, finally it started to get dark, they would have to leave soon but they had time for one last ride, and it was Kaiba's turn to choose.

"The Ferris wheel."

They spilt up into groups of two and loaded on far apart. Yami was fascinated by the height they made it to, they were perched at the very top, "it's like I can see every where!" Yami said as the wind whipped though his hair.

Yep Seto Kaiba was deep in love.


	2. museum and movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. (With exception of the plot)**

**Warning! All characters extremely out of character at least once in this fic. Yami occasionally wears glasses and has panic attacks, Seto likes cute things and is nice, yuugi is mature and looks after people, Mokuba does not get kidnapped, and Anzu like horror flicks. **

Seto was grumpier than usual, Mokuba could almost sense it. He decided it was time for his over worked brother to take him some where. It was summer after all, they deserved a break.

"Seto, I wanna go to the museum." Mokuba announced as he burst though the door.

The man at the desk only looked up casually to regard his little brother. He thought about it a bit, it didn't sound all that out of the way. "Sure when would you like to go?"

The small raven haired boy beamed. "Tomorrow, can I invite yuugi and his friends?" Mokuba noticed a shift in his brother, not bad but thinking.

"Don't see why not." Seto decided and continued to type away at his computer, he would need to work hard today so he wouldn't miss much on one of his rare days off. "When you leave could you send in the secretary.

Mokuba did a small happy dance, a whole day with his brother and the over excitable group of yuugi's friends. It should be the best day ever.

~oO0Oo~

The phone rang twice before yuugi picked it up. "Hello, yuugi Muto speaking."

"Yuugi! Just the person I wanted to talk to, this is Mokuba."

"Oh hello, how are you doing lately?" he asked and seated him self on the counter.

"I was wondering if you and Yami want to go out to the museum tomorrow. I already checked with the others and they can all come." Mokuba sounded excited.

"That sounds like fun! I'll have to see what Yami wants though." Just then Yami walked into the room. "Just a sec, I'll ask now." Yuugi covered the mouth piece.

"What about me, and who are you talking to?" Yami asked as he sat down.

"Mokuba wants to know if we want to go to the museum tomorrow with every body."

"Sure."

Yuugi put the phone back up to his ear. "We're in."

"Great, I'll let Seto know everybody's coming. Bye!" with that Mokuba hung up.

Yami was munching on a piece of toast and drumming his fingers on the table. "Are we going to get there by bus?"

Yuugi laughed and shook his head. "We are going with billionaires, I highly doubt it."

Yami just shrugged. He already knew what a museum was; he was already looking forward to it. "I wanna watch teen age mutant ninja turtles." He announced.

"Come on I'll set it up for you." Yuugi said with an eye roll, honestly Yami had the strangest choice of interests.

~oO0Oo~

The next day yuugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu were all waiting for the promised vehicle to arrive.

"I'm so excited; it's been a while since I've been to a museum." Jonouchi said, hands on his hips.

"Or any where else that's cultured, I imagine." Yami said with a trade mark smirk.

The blonde raised a fist. "You jerk, I should pummel you."

"Please, you know I can beat you in a fist fight."

As far as Jonouchi was concerned Yami and Kaiba shared a very annoying habit, making fun of him when ever they were grumpy.

Yuugi chose that time to step in. "hey, hey, be careful. Yami didn't sleep much last night." It was a warning to Jonouchi, last time Yami was sleep deprived he nearly killed a man who singled him out and was rude to him.

Just then a loud scream echoed from across the street. A group of three girls had spotted Yami. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Its yuugi! It's the king of games!"

Yami suppressed an eye roll. "Actually, that's yuugi." He pointed to the shorter teen who whined.

Yuugi waved any way. "Hello girls." he said weakly.

The fan girls looked a little less excited. "So who's this guy?"

"I'm his cousin." Yami said he was looking up the road; the Kaiba's sport car was approaching.

Kaiba pulled up, Mokuba in the back seat of the silver convertible. "You all ready?" he said completely ignoring the fans who's squeals were reaching previously undiscovered decibels.

Yami nodded and jumped in the front seat while the rest piled in the back. Jonouchi waved goodbye to the star struck girls as they speed off.

"So who were they?" Mokuba asked yuugi who was sitting next to him.

Yuugi shrugged, "fans I guess, they just came up and acted like we were animals in a zoo."

"Seto gets that all the time."

Jonouchi muttered under his breath,"I bet he does."

Honda interjected. "What museum are we going to?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up but the older Kaiba answered, "Mokuba's favorite, the art museum across town, they are displaying art mostly done by collage students so there is always something new. We might go to a movie after wards if you guys are up to it."

Anzu cheered. "Yes, I wanna see the new horror movie." Honda high fived her and Jonouchi followed suite.

Yami raised an eye brow, "Horror movie?"

Yuugi nodded, "a horror movie is a show made to scare people." He said using the voice he reserved for explanations. Jonouchi often joked that he would be a very good teacher. "Anzu really likes them."

"Huh" was Yami's only reaction.

Kaiba pulled up to a large building and every body piled out. Mokuba jumped up and down, "everybody, welcome to my museum!"

"Its true, he owns it." Kaiba said when Yami looked at him.

Once in side Mokuba dropped two one hundred dollar bills into the donation box. "Come on lets go to the drawing lab first!"

"Drawing lab?" Yami asked but yuugi just shrugged.

The drawing lab was a small room with chalk boards on one wall and clip boards with paper on another. A large section of wall of dedicated to 'tape art' another to continual drawings done by random people. There was a table in the center that was written on to no end, a sign on it said that any body could do what ever they want on the table. The last section of the wall was taken up by a very large piece of art work that looked like a doodle.

Honda smiled, "cool." Anzu clapped and danced over to the tape art. Jonouchi picked up a clip board and a pencil. Yuugi went to play with chalk. Mokuba went to add a piece to the continual drawing. Seto sat down on a couch to admire the art work.

Yami found an empty place on the table and added his mark, then drew with chalk, then played with the tape. Kaiba noticed Yami didn't quite understand how to work with tape so Anzu had to help him. Kaiba found him self grinning at the idea of his formidable rival discovering tape for the first time.

Mokuba happened to look over his shoulder at the time. "Seto, why are you grinning?"

He shrugged, "no reason really."

After some time the taller of the two mutos got bored of the tape and drew a picture, it was rather good, but he got bored of that as well. "Yuugi, I'm bored." He said as he slumped in the couch next to Kaiba.

If he didn't know better the brunet would have said that Yami was pouting.

Yuugi sighed. "Have you tried every thing in the room?"

"All but what the fuzzy kid is working on." Yami said with a wave in Mokuba's general direction.

"Do you not know his name?" Kaiba said with border line anger in his voice. Mokuba turned around with a surprised look on his face.

Yami seemed to think for a little bit. "Um… I think it starts with an m or something like that."

"Don't be offended," Honda said, "he didn't know what mine or Jonouchi name was when he first came. And he knew us when he was just a sprit."

It made more sense now, but it still ticked Kaiba off. "You knew my name."

"Actually I had to remind him several times…" yuugi said looking sort of guilty.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the teen sitting next to him. Yami just shrugged, "I lost a lot in the transition from sprit of the puzzle to real live person."

"Well that explains the constant explanations." Kaiba muttered. Yami nodded.

"Okay," Mokuba said, he felt like you could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife, "let's go see the exhibits now."

"Yeah" Anzu agreed. Honda and Jonouchi followed her lead with a head nod.

Kaiba lead the way out to the main exhibit. The building consisted of two floors, the bottom was the non permanent collection, and it was traded out constantly to attract more viewers. The top floor was permanent; it had Hindu, Egyptian, Greek, and many other kinds of art from around the world.

They explored the bottom floor first. About half way though Yami stopped dead in his tracks. He was staring wide eyed at a painting done by a random collage student. It showed a swirling column of darkness fringed by light and plants.

Kaiba watched Yami more than the painting he was looking at. The crimson eyed pharaoh seemed moved by this particular piece of art. Kaiba smiled for the second time that day.

Mokuba did not let this go unnoticed. His brother seldom smiled, and when he did it was either after destroying a particularly annoying obstacle or when he played games with the younger Kaiba. This was new entirely; it wasn't the bad kind of new, like the first time you taste the nastiest food of the place of the planet, but the good kind of new. Mokuba was always happy when his brother was.

After a bit they all headed up stairs and Yami was instantly found to be in his element. Since he received his body he spent his time reading about different civilizations so he could tell every body about every thing.

"… and this is the Hindu god Shiva, she once ripped off a guy's head…"

Soon they moved into the renaissance art and Yami quieted down and just looked at all the portraits. Kaiba liked this part of the museum the best he could just stand and stare at every thing while Mokuba ran around.

At the back of the museum were the Greek statues and a mummies sarcophagus. Yuugi was the first of the group to discover this.

Jonouchi whistled lowly, "do you think Yami will freak?"

"About what?" said Yami's deep voice. "Oh." He said as he stood over the glass case that covered the sarcophagus. "That's lovely." He looked a little ticked off but not too bad. He pulled out his reading glasses.

"What is he doing?" Kaiba asked as he walked up behind the blonde.

Yami glanced up, "I'm reading."

Kaiba chose not to justify that with a response.

The shorter leather clad boy walked around the room and smirked at a few details. "They got that a little wrong." Kaiba just watched him. It was interesting, usually Yami was a little out of place but now he was so relaxed and comfortable, like when he was playing duel monsters.

Suddenly Yami looked up. "I'm ready to go now, where's yuugi?"

"Right here," Yuugi said as he entered the room, "you getting hungry yet?" Yami nodded. "Alright, guys lets go!" yuugi yelled.

Yami marched out of the doors and headed down stairs.

"What's with him?" Kaiba asked as he and yuugi followed.

"Nothing, he just gets weird and grumpy when he's hungry. So it's best just to go along with it when he wants to eat." Yuugi answered.

A few minutes later they were seated in a café that was mostly empty, much to Kaiba's and Yami's delight. The booth was big enough that they all had enough room.

Jonouchi was telling a story of some sort when Yami flopped him self down so his head was resting on yuugi's lap, Kaiba (who was sitting on the other side of Yami at the time) was surprised to notice yuugi's had automatically move to pet Yami's hair and Jonouchi continued on with the story.

To put it blatantly Yami was being cute. Again. As for mentioned Kaiba likes cute stuff, even if he didn't advertise the fact. Kaiba didn't blush but Mokuba noticed any way, he knew is brother far better then to not notice when his brother had slipped into a moment of bliss, as Mokuba called them. Mokuba smiled and knew that inviting the extra people was a great idea. This was the best possible day off for the famous Seto Kaiba.

They had just finished eating when Anzu smiled real mischievous like.

"Oh no." yuugi mumbled just a spilt second before.

"Is it time for a horror flick yet?" she said this in the creepiest way possible.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Jonouchi, Honda and Mokuba.

And so it was settled they walked the half a block to the theater.

The Kaibas ended up paying for all of them, they could afford to any ways, and they took there seats in the theater. They went in this order left to right; Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu, yuugi, Yami, Seto, then Mokuba.

The movie started of innocently enough, people going missing and such. And when the monster finally got down to killing and blood spattered all over the place Seto turned to check on Mokuba, he was clinging to his big brothers arm. Then over at Yami, who was giggling quietly, yes giggling.

Yuugi was flattened out on his chair looking like he couldn't decide to who would be the safer person to cling to, Anzu was grinning her trade mark creepy grin and Yami was giggling. Jonouchi and Honda looked a little freaked out but not much. Kaiba smiled, this was the best group of people to watch a horror flick with ever.

About half way though Yami began to laugh right out. Set chuckled at the frighten look on yuugi's and Mokuba's faces when they realized it wasn't the movie that was laughing.

Kaiba leaned over. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, this reminds me of this one time that I made this guy think he was being eaten by alligators, or another time I-" Yami burst out into another fit of giggles when a girl was dragged screaming away from her friends.

After the movie every body shot Yami evil glares. He was still smiling.

"I am never going to see a horror movie with you ever again." Mokuba said, "I think your laughter will haunt me in my dreams." He was as pail as a ghost.

It was getting late so they decided to go home. Kaiba purposely took the long way home. Yami ended up falling asleep in the back, yuugi sat in the front with Mokuba in the front middle.

Once they got to the game shop and dropped every one off. (Yuugi had to wake Yami up and put him to bed.) Kaiba turned the car around and drove to the mansion.

"Did you have fun Mokuba?"

The younger Kaiba nodded. "I did. Seto I'm gonna be blunt and just ask okay?"

Seto looked at his younger brother like he was going crazy. "Okay?"

"Are you in love with Yami?" even with the warning of the bluntness it still surprised Seto.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business." He said going for the side step maneuver.

"HA! YOU ARE! YOU ARE! I KNEW IT!" Mokuba nearly stood up in the still moving car.

"Dude, sits down." He said moving one hand to pull his precious brother down. "You're the only family I've got. Don't go killing you self."

Mokuba smirked, "I still knew it though."

Seto rolled his eyes "all right, yes, fine, you have excellent people skills."

**Ending authors notes: that was amazingly fun to write! Next let's do a swimming pool and water park!** **or maybe a month long stay at Kaiba's house :)**


	3. yuugi gets a date

**a/n: wow read the reviews today and I got pumped up! So excited :)…. For those who are dense…. I update faster with more (nice) reviews. As per request I am adding peachshipping! (Planned to any ways) FYI I have no experience what so ever with this pairing. **

~oO0Oo~

"Yuugi where are you off to?" Yami asked glancing up at the smaller version of him self.

Grandpa chuckled from across the room, "I heard a pretty voice ask him out to a date."

Yuugi blushed furiously, "grandpa!" he turned to Yami who was sitting in his chair, glasses on his nose, "Anzu and I are going to the mall."

Yami shrugged, "alright have fun, give her a kiss for me will you?"

Yuugi blushed even more and headed out the door. Yami liked to tease him almost like he was yuugi's older brother, not that he minded it, but it did get on his nerves sometimes, this being one of those times.

The night before Anzu had called up yuugi, just randomly, saying she wanted to go to the mall and didn't have any body to go with. So naturally yuugi offered her services.

He has had a crush on her for the longest time, like that wasn't blatantly obvious. He had tried every thing he could to get her attention. He had listened to her and done all that he could accordingly, though it always seemed like her gaze always passed right over him. Which wasn't hard, he was shorter than some grade school kids and acted like them sometimes too until Yami came along.

"yuugi!" anzu yelled waving her arms above her head. She was waiting for him next to the fountain as she promised. Even that made him smile. "so any shop you want to look at first?"

yuugi shook his head dumfounded it seemed like he was always a loss for words when it involved anzu. "you look nice today."

"Thanks, it's a new shirt, thought I would try it out on you first before the rest of the group." She was wearing a white turtle neck shirt that was missing its sleeves. It complemented her perfectly. "Come on, "she continued, "there is a real nice deal on smoothies, I want one."

Yuugi just smiled and let Anzu pull him around. It really didn't bother him, not in the slightest. The smoothie counter was relatively empty and so they ordered quickly.

"Two peach smoothies please." Yuugi said and paid quickly before Anzu could protest. He knew her favorite flavor and so he got exactly what she wanted.

Anzu took hers with a little hesitation. "Thanks, but you know you didn't have to do that."

Yuugi waved her off. "Yeah but I wanted to so just accept it and move on."

He almost missed it, but he saw a little smile and a blush as she muttered thanks under her breath. It filled his heart with warmth, she was happy and that's what mattered to him the most.

Naturally they went to the mall's arcade next. Anzu wanted to play the dance dance revolution game. Yuugi didn't mind just watching her dance around. This was one of the very few games he wasn't good at. Anzu must have gotten bored because after the song ended she leapt on yuugi.

They toppled over together. Anzu laughed at yuugi's startled expression, eventually he laughed too. "Wanna go to the beach?" it was almost out of her mouth before she realized. "It's in walking distance…"

"Sure, come on, I love the beach."

~oO0Oo~

the sea breze was soft and gental and the pair had taken off their shoes and let the waves brush over their bare feet as they walked and talked.

"well frankly it was kind of scarry at first, you know seeing my self, only a little taller and tan, walking around my house. But turnes out he is a pretty weird guy when he isn't playing games." Yuugi explained. Some times he wondered if his friends really got how odd Yami really was.

Anzu giggled. "He seems relatively normal to me."

"Relatively?" yuugi said raising an eyebrow.

"Well think about it, he spent three thousand years trapped in a puzzle and then when he was finally released it was only to take over a teenager's body and play creepy shadow games. He could be a lot worse." She was looking out over the horizon dreamily.

Yuugi knew Anzu had a crush on the ex-pharaoh for awhile now. "Sure I guess." Not only that but she had a realistic grasp on the situation. "He still is more like the older brother nobody ever wanted."

Anzu laughed again. "Actually you seem like the older one at times. You've really matured since he came."

She smiled and looked at him, at yuugi, not his taller spiky haired counter part or a grade school student but actually at him. He had finally succeeded in capturing her eye. His heart swelled with happiness and he smiled the biggest smile on the face of the planet.

"Thank you Anzu." He said.

Anzu shifted and changed her expression to one he had never seen before. Usually he could read her like a book, "well I have to leave right about now." She said than leaned down and kissed him.

It was fast, so fast yuugi thought he had imagined it. He must have looked stunned.

"What is it?" Anzu asked.

"d-did you just kiss me?" he stuttered.

She chuckled than did it again. "Yep, Bye yuugi." With that she sauntered off and left a very confused spiky haired teen standing in the waves wearing a blush on his face. Well people had always said that girls were confusing and they sure as hell weren't kidding.

~oO0Oo~

yuugi tried to sneak in the house as quietly as possible. He had stayed out past curfew just wondering around the beach and pondering. That and he didn't want to face Yami, he knew what would happen if Yami saw him. He would know immediately that yuugi had been kissed and then offer some advice even though he knows less about it than yuugi did.

"Cool, you did as I asked." Yami said. He was still sitting in his chair reading the same book he had been all week.

"Jerk."

"So you going out now or what?" Yami said looking up to meet yuugi's eyes.

He folded his arms. "I've got a better question. Why aren't you in bed yet?"

Yami's expression changed. "I was for a while…" he just trailed off and it took a few seconds of silence for yuugi to figure out he wasn't going to elaborate.

Yuugi sighed. "Fine I'll tell you what happened, but then you have to go to bed." He sat down of the couch across from Yami.

Yami nodded and tucked his knees up to his chest. He looked like a child waiting for story time.

"Well first we went to the mall I bought her smoothies and then we played in the arcade."

"Sounds like what you usually do with every body else." Yami interrupted.

"No interruptions." Yuugi scolded. "Any way we went to the beach and we were talking about stuff-"

"About me, huh?"

"What did I say?" yuugi said and Yami motioned for him to continue. "Yes about you, then she complemented me and well she kissed me… it wasn't like long or any thing, just real fast and I thought I imagined it but then she did it again and just left without expiation."

"Girls are crazy man." Yami said and yuugi nodded.

"I don't know what I'm going to say next time is see her, I honestly don't know if she wants to go out or just mess with me."

Yuugi could have sworn he heard Yami chuckle.

**A/n: well… that was not as bad as I thought it would be. Corrections welcome as far as this is concerned. Don't worry the Kaibas are coming back soon. I think Yami is going to be pretty weird in the next chapter. **


	4. day one of a week at Kaiba

**Authors note: you remember how I said that Yami was bad with technology and how he likes tmnt and I threatened for him to stay over at the Kaiba mansion… well now I present you this chapter of the saga! Oh, one more thing, yuugi has a messed up family; why else would he live with his grandfather?**

~oO0Oo~

"WAIT YOU'RE GOING WHERE?" Yami yelled he was unhappy to say the least.

"To my aunts' house, grandpa is coming too. We go every year and we can't take you with us, they know you're not my cousin…" yuugi explained as he packed his bag and half of Yami's things into a duffle.

"Cant you say I'm from the other side of the family?" Yami asked he was starting to sound desperate, not good.

Yuugi shook his head. "No Yami, I'm sorry I can't."

"Why not?" he had his arms folded and was using that challenging voice he only used on Kaiba.

"Because we have no idea who my dad is okay!" yuugi shouted. He ran a hand though his hair. "Mom got laid, dad disappeared, mom died from cancer when I was eight." At this point yuugi was looking like a kicked puppy. "Every year we go on a week long trip to my aunts on the week of her death… so that's why I can't take you with okay?"

Yami felt really guilty, if nothing else yuugi was good a guilt trips. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I should have remembered that if nothing else."

Yuugi reached up and patted him on the head. "Its fine, I made preparations for you to stay at the Kaiba residence. I'll take you to the library before we leave, okay?"

"Wait why that guy staying at anybody else's would have been fine."

"Because Anzu is a girl, Honda couldn't possibly take care of you and Jonouchi has a bad home life, anybody else is out of the question. And Mokuba was kind enough to guilt his brother into agreeing." Yuugi ticked every body off on his fingers.

Yami growled, "Fine, just fine."

He was grumpy, yuugi could tell, but there really was no way around it.

~oO three days ago Oo~

"Another message from a yuugi Muto sir." The lady secretary said as she passed Seto his daily papers he needed. "He sounded quite desperate."

Kaiba almost grinned at the thought of his rival being desperate but then remembered that Yami was his rival not yuugi. What could the Muto's possibly need from him, well other than money and stuff.

"Fine I'll call him back in the office."

The secretary was surprised, Mr. Kaiba never called anybody back. Maybe seventeen messages were his limit.

Just like always the phone rang twice before, "hello yuugi Muto speaking who is this please?"

"Its Kaiba, you've been calling me non-stop for three or four days now." He said it all accusingly, he had better things to do than find out what yuugi was up to.

"Oh thank heavens," Seto could tell that the midget was more than just relived. "Seto I really need your help, Arthur bailed on me last minute and none of my friends can take him, you are my last chance."

"Alright, Muto explain." He was losing patience fast.

"Okay right to the point, I need you to take care of Yami for about a week and a half."

If Kaiba had been drinking something it would had been all over the office. "Why would he need taking care of?"

"He's pretty high maintenance and he tends to get lonely." Yuugi paused as if thinking it over. "Look, if you don't take him he might die, I'm not kidding, once I left him alone for three hours and he blew up the microwave, nearly burned the house down."

"no." Kaiba nearly hung up but Mokuba burst though the door. "Mokuba, I thought you were at home asleep!"

"I just got a text from yuugi he said he needs us to take Yami, please, brother, please. I get lonely when you're at work, he could be good company." Mokuba said nearly leaping over the table at his brother.

"But, he said Yami's really a bother some times and-"

"Come on you could work from home for a week, it's not like you haven't done it before.

Yuugi was listening to the conversation from the ear piece of the phone. Mokuba was really handy when asked.

The older Kaiba felt trapped really he knew that Mokuba wouldn't give up and eventually he would have no choice, it was best to make it seem like it was his own choice. "Fine, yuugi you win, when is he coming over?"

Yuugi could almost hear Kaiba's glare though the phone. "In about two or three days. Are you sure about this, he's not like he was-"

"I said I'll do it so I'll do it." With that the brunet hung up the phone.

~oO the arrival Oo~

Kaiba sent a car to pick Yami up at eleven, about a half an hour after yuugi and his grandfather left. Yuugi said leaving him alone for a while to give him time to sulk would be good. So that's what Seto did.

Yami was waiting out side the game shop with his luggage. It was a duffle bag, a suit case and three or four books. The men Kaiba had sent loaded it into the trunk as Yami climbed in.

Since it was settled to have Yami stay, Seto and yuugi had been in constant contact. Yami had to have a smallish room near somebody, preferably Seto. He had to have a meal every six hours or he got grumpy, the list went on and on. But finally Yami was coming, Seto would be lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to this, and he would lie to hell and back.

Mokuba had managed to drag his older brother to the front of the mansion to greet their guest along with the help. There where only three or four maids and a cook any ways.

The car pulled up and Yami got out looking like he always did, like he could be seven feet tall but realistically miniature with wild hair and fiery eyes. He was exactly the same as always. Only the extremely pissed off look on his face was out of place.

"Welcome Yami!" Mokuba said with a wave.

Yami looked down at him and relaxed a bit. "Hello little fuzzy one." He said patting Mokuba on the head. Mokuba laughed.

"Come on I'll take you to your room." Seto said and turned sharply on his heel.

"The main living area is this way, same way as the rooms so you can just stay around here if you don't want to get lost." Mokuba explained. "The main kitchen is that way," he pointed down a long hallway, "but there is a smaller one just over there adjoined to the living room, it has snacks and drinks and stuff."

The hall way Kaiba lead Yami down was nice, it had a warm feeling to it, the walls were a dark wood and the carpet was red. Yami liked it.

"This is my room, Mokuba's is down at the end of the hall and this is yours." Seto announced and opened the door. It was the third one on the left, a door or two down and across the hall from Kaibas.

The room its self had a queen sized bed and a TV. across from it. There were two book shelves and a window complete with window seat. The walls were a light powdery blue. It was big to Yami, but small for Seto.

"There are disks for teen age mutant ninja turtles and that anime you like on the book shelf nearest the television. The wardrobe is empty, put your stuff in there." Seto instructed. "Lunch will be in an hour or so, a maid will come find you when the time comes. Only a few rules. Don't leave the property with out me knowing, keep out of the locked rooms, which includes my room and study. Oh, and your not allowed to use the microwave." Seto said with smirk and left.

"That was not my fault!" Yami yelled after him.

Mokuba was sitting on Yami's bed. Just watching. Mokuba knew that Seto had received instructions on how to deal with every situation that could happen with Yami. Some how the younger boy couldn't believe that Yami had so many problems, yuugi must be over reacting, Any body would really they had spent a year or two sharing the same body for heavens sake. Separation must be hard on them.

Yami opened the suitcase and put away his clothes, blue and red skin tight clothing. He tossed the duffel bag on the bed and unzipped it. There was a drawing pad and paper, some manga, a tmnt coloring book, a flashlight, a Chinese fan, a mask and pair of kendo training swords. At the bottom there was a soft fluffy blanket and a white teddy bear with an Egyptian eye drawn in maker on it's for head.

"You have a stuffed bear?" Mokuba asked, he had one sure, but he's eight. Yami was a high school student and over three thousand years old.

Yami smoothed out the teddy bears hair. "His name is Mithosilay." He said it like Mokuba should learn and remember the bear's name.

Now that he thought about it, he should have seen this coming. "So why didn't you bring pochii?" Mokuba asked while Yami smoothed out the blanked on half of the bed.

"Wouldn't fit in the suitcase and yuugi said I couldn't bring any thing that didn't fit." He placed Mithosilay on the one of the two pillows then wandered over to the TV.

"There are game systems in the living room if you wanna try your hand at them."

Yami nodded and followed Mokuba out of the room though the hall and down the stairs. They played on the Xbox until the maid called them for lunch.

"Will Seto be eating with us?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"I don't know sir." The maid responded as she disappeared from sight.

Mokuba looked slightly down trodden but brightened up quickly. "Come on lets go see what's for lunch."

Yami still had his face glued to the television and his hands still worked quickly and expertly over the controls. "I don't want to eat." He said matter of factly.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to eat."

Now Mokuba under stood why Yami was so stick thin. "You know the maid will tell Seto then he'll come and make you. Yuugi told him to."

Yami just shrugged and continued to play. Just as promised the maid, she was still watching, told the master of the house who sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to eat as well then." Seto usually preferred to skip lunch, but the list that yuugi provided of how to take care of Yami had a whole section on eating.

Item #1 if Yami refuses to eat its most likely that he wants to eat with somebody who isn't eating right then. He is a social eater.

So Seto obeyed, he just wanted to work and the warning yuugi gave him was clear enough. If Yami throws a tantrum most every body in his vicinity will be bruised or scarred for life. So he would keep him happy until he had time to deal with the spoiled brat.

Yami was still playing halo when Seto appeared. "You going to join us for lunch?" Seto asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

Yami paused the game. "Will you be joining us for lunch?" Seto nodded. "Alright then show the way." Yami instructed like he was a king.

Seto Kaiba glowered and stomped off towards the dinning room where Mokuba would be waiting.

For lunch they had ridiculously fancy sand witches. Yami was happy Mokuba was happy; Seto was grumpy because he wasn't working and Mokuba was happy that Seto and Yami were eating. So all in all Seto was the only one who wasn't happy. But then again when is it going to happen that every body is happy when Seto Kaiba is involved.

**Oh. My. Gosh… my characters are really manipulative, especially the mutos. **

**Incase you couldn't tell Yami did that last little thing about the eating because Mokuba looked sad that Seto wasn't joining in the eating. **

**Prepare your selves, next chapter is Anzu and her thoughts, this could get dangerous…**


	5. a whole chapter for Anzu

**Alright now, a warning Anzu is a girl; I'm not very good at writing girls… (Even though I am one) **

**Oh! **_**Italic means texting**_** and 'commas around the word means thoughts'**

~oO0Oo~

Anzu was lying in her bed and let her short soft hair fall around her head like a halo. It had been a week since she had kissed yuugi on the beach. Honestly she didn't even know why she had done it, it was a spur of the moment thing, but he had seemed happy.

Did she want to go out with him? No, that couldn't be, they had known each other for ever and he had always acted like a little kid, when they entered high school the difference between him and other guys seemed to show it's self.

But since Yami came she had notice things about her friend changing. Originally she had thought she could never fall in love with yuugi, never fall in love with a child. Or rather he was a child; since Yami had gotten his own body yuugi had spent most of his time worrying about him.

Yuugi had taken on the role of care taker and made sure Yami didn't kill any body or any thing. Anzu was now forced to face a terrifying fact.

Her cute, innocent, kind child hood friend was maturing, finally after all these years. Not only that but maturity was attractive. That's why Yami had caught her eye.

But now had she messed every thing up? Had she thrown away the friend ship that had withstood crazy shadow games and insane villains? She felt just so guilty and to top it all off, when she came home after wards her mother had mad a passing remark.

"Are you and yuugi still friends?" Anzu had nodded without thinking. "Good, because friends sure last longer than boyfriends."

Gods she felt horrid. Should she act like nothing had happened? She didn't know… it felt like she had dragged her friend ship with yuugi out into the rain and shot it with a double barrel shot gun in the face.

Worst of all she had nobody to talk to, it was stupid to surround her self with idiotic boys, Jonouchi and Honda would not get it at all. She most defiantly didn't want to talk to her mother about it after that comment she made.

Maybe she could talk to Yami, yuugi was gone now and so he would be all hers. 'He's gay, he would get it!' she thought.

That's why she gave up on him in the first place, not because he was a sprit, but because he kept checking out all of the hot guys on that one date they went on. Anzu is smart enough to tell when a guy isn't interested in her beautiful body. He most likely didn't know it himself. He shared a certain clueless quality with yuugi.

Anzu picked up her cell. "_Jou, do you know who Yami is staying with while yuugi is gone?"_

"_No, you could check with Honda, but knowing yuugi he probably isn't there. Sorry."_ He replied then second later she got a second text _"wait I remember yuugi mumbling about Kaiba or something like that."_

She texted him thanks then flipped though her contacts, she didn't have the older Kaibas number but she did have Mokuba's. He's a nice kid.

**Don't say I didn't warn you okay?**

**This was the shortest chapter I think I've ever done or hopefully ever will… any ways, as for mentioned I've never done peachshipping before not to mention that I just wrote three chapters in one day…**


	6. Anzu and Yami have a little talk

**And now for some lovely story telling for all! :) For those who don't remember **_**italics means texting**_**.**

~oO0Oo~

Mokuba was surprised to get a text from Anzu asking where Yami was. He thought Jonouchi would be the first one to ask. _"He's sitting right next to me. Why do you ask?"_

It was after lunch and Yami had gone back to playing halo, he was close to beating it. Mokuba had to set it up for him to begin with.

"_Mind if I come and see him?"_ Anzu replied.

Mokuba sent conformation and she said she would be over in a while. Mokuba liked the tall brunet girl, even with her talks on the importance of friendship and love of scary movies.

Suddenly Yami stopped playing the game and got up and left, leaving his character to die.

"Yami where are you going?" Mokuba asked as he trailed after him.

Yami shrugged, "I got bored, so I'm exploring." He wondered down a random hall and was trying doors to see if they were locked or not. Most were.

"Um, Anzu is coming to see you in a bit; don't you want to talk to her?"

"You can come find me when she arrives." Yami instructed.

Mokuba blew a strand of hair away from his face. Yami acted like he was still the supreme ruler some times, it bothered Mokuba.

~oO a half an hour later Oo~

Anzu always felt like the Kaiba manor was way over done. But what else could you expect from the leader of a company who was only seventeen. Kaiba was still a teenager after all.

She was buzzed in though the gate by the younger of the two brothers, she followed the road, and it wasn't that long of a walk any way. The gardens were nice this time of year and Anzu enjoyed walking though them.

A maid met her at the front door, "follow me please." She said and Anzu followed. The mansion interior was tasteful as usual.

Mokuba had managed to drag Yami back to the grey couch to meet Anzu, he gave up on trying the doors after a hallway or two, but Yami was still complaining about being bored. He was currently lying on his back staring at the ceiling and munching on some peanuts he found in the kitchen cupboard.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" Anzu asked as soon as they were in sight.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Isn't it dreary?" Yami rolled over so he was nearly falling off the couch. "What kind of emergency couldn't wait for yuugi to come home?" he knew full well that yuugi was Anzu's chosen confident.

"Well the thing is about yuugi…"

Mokuba sensed the mood and slipped off to his own room to watch videos.

"Ah, the date thing?" Yami sat up, "please, sit down." He said patting the seat next to him.

Anzu flopped down on the cushion. "I just don't know who else to talk to, you being gay should understand right?"

Yami raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"I don't know if I want to go out with yuugi or what else I was thinking when I kissed him. I feel really stupid and like I've ruined our friend ship." She laid her head down on Yami's lap and suddenly felt like she was at a physiatrist. "You know yuugi better than anybody; you did share a body for a year and half."

"You do realize yuugi is head over heels in love with you and has been since grade school, and you didn't hear it from me, but he really looks up to you and he was the happiest I've ever seen him when he came home that night. Or at least he was until he thought up all these horrid scenarios." Yami said relaxing back into his seat. "But if you want to ignore what happened that night on the beach he will to."

"But wouldn't that put a wedge in the relationship? I know he prefers to get things out in the open." She had though over every thing, she did have a week after all.

Yami sighed. "If you want to try dating him he would be more than happy to oblige. He's not as complex as you make him out to be."

"But how would I even bring it up?"

"Leave that up to him, he is the guy after all, plus I could convince him to talk to you about it." Yami said with a wink.

Anzu smiled, now she knew why all girls want a gay best friend. "That's great thank you; do you think we could go out? And it would work and stuff I mean."

Yami chucked, "you two would be an odd couple, more like a two girls than any thing, but you are also made for each other in a way. Even if it didn't work out there is no chance you two would become enemies. Just be confident and realize you'll have to initiate some things."

Anzu sat up and hugged Yami, "thank you, thank you, thank you; you're the best friend ever. I knew talking to you would help."

Yami was surprised by the sudden show of affection. "Well I do have three thousand plus years of experience on human relations." He didn't hug her back though.

"Well I've got to go now; I promised mom I would help her today." Anzu hopped up and left.

Yami lay back down on the couch; he was bored again, but now he had to find a way to figure out what she meant by 'gay'.

~oO0Oo~

Mokuba thought it was best to go find his older brother. He knew Seto didn't like having guest and not knowing they were even there. Mokuba could had texted him but he liked to watch his brother work some times.

He knocked on Seto's home office. "Seto! I'm coming in!" he pushed open the door and saw the older Kaiba working on his laptop just like always.

"Any thing you need?" the older boy said with out looking up.

Mokuba shrugged and sat down on the couch that Seto kept in there just for him. "Yami has a visitor, Anzu said she just wanted to have a quick talk with him, just thought you should know."

"Thanks," the older Kaiba paused his ever present typing. "Does he still call you 'fuzzy'?" he said looking over to his younger brother.

"He called me Mokuba too, but yeah. I don't mind I've never had a nick name before. I kinda like it."

Seto snickered. "I think I should tell him that." He said as he resumed his typing, apparently sending a detailed email to instruct one of the relatively useless workers.

"You tell him that and ill tell him you're gay." Mokuba said without missing a beat. He didn't have to look to know his older brother's face had turned to a cold anger.

"Fine." Seto said. Mokuba knew that he had won, at least for now. "What is he up to right now any way?"

Mokuba shrugged, "he got bored with playing video games, I don't know what he's doing now."

Kaiba pulled up the list that yuugi supplied and looked under the boredom section.

Item #5 if Yami gets bored of playing games and disappears, you have to go find him, if he gets left alone for too long bad things happen.

Seto finished his email and got up. "Better go find him." He said then stormed out of the room his white trench coat billowing behind him.

That surprised Mokuba but he stayed on the couch; he could do without dumb teen age love quarrels today.

~oO0Oo~

It didn't take long to find the king of games. He was sitting out side his bedroom window on part of the slanted roof listening to music and playing with silly putty Kaiba didn't know he had.

"You removed the screen?" Kaiba asked, he was displeased.

Yami nodded. "Yup, flat nose screw driver and a little work they pop right out. Don't worry it go back just as easily."

Kaiba considered climbing out on the roof with him but stayed inside. "Since when did you have a screw driver."

"Doctor who always has one, why can't I?" Yami turned to look at Kaiba, "come out and join me."

The tall brunet removed his coat and slid gracefully though the window. Yami spilt the glob of silly putty in half and handed it to Seto who just looked at it like it would attack him.

"If you don't want it I can take it back." Yami threatened.

Kaiba held the silly putty out for Yami to take. "Not like I asked for it in the first place."

Yami shrugged and smashed the two half's into one. "Jerk, you wouldn't know good entertainment value if it smacked you in the side of the head."

"Yeah whatever. What are you doing out on the roof any way?"

"How do you think I keep up this tan?" it was true Yami did have a certain bronze quality to it.

Kaiba turned to survey the gardens, they were more for appearances any way. "I thought it was natural."

"Oh, it was when I lived in Egypt but my current body shares most d.n.a with yuugi, short pail skin and all. It's unlikely that ill ever grow." Yami sighed, "I use to be almost as tall as you."

He seemed upset about it, Kaiba almost felt bad for him, almost. "So what did Anzu or what ever her name is want?"

"Ugh, some drama about yuugi, they both came to me for advice. I bet they'll be going out by the end of the month."

"I think as soon as he gets back." Seto said wearing the same challenging face he wore during duels.

It must have caught Yami's attention because he met Kaibas silver blue eyes. "Really, how much?

"Master Kaiba, Yami, dinner is ready." Said a shy voice from behind them. It was a short blonde maid, Kaiba remembered her name.

"Thank you Julie, we'll be down in a minute." He said as he turned around and climbed back though the window. Julie nodded and disappeared.

He looked around the room, not much had changed since Yami had moved him self in. the only difference was the books on the side table and a pile of blankets and a teddy bear on the right side of the bed.

Yami hopped though the window and replaced the screen.

"You have a teddy bear?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded. "His name is Mithosilay. Any thing else you want to point out?"

"Yes actually, why is there so much stuff on the right side of the bed?"

Yami began to walk to the door. "I always feel like there should be somebody there so I fill the void. I don't know why though."

Kaiba didn't respond as they walked down to dinner. He could understand the feeling and couldn't help but notice that he always slept on the right side of the bed…

**Aw! For shadowing, one of the many things I love to do and I could do it three times in one chapter! **

**I hope I did Anzu right, I just let my entire nervous teenage blathering spill out onto this page. **

**Wish me luck and review!**


End file.
